Your New Life: A human centipede fanfiction
by Yuuki Sato
Summary: Maddie, Sarah, and Molly go to a party and meet a man who will change their lives...for the worse!
1. Chapter 1

PART I: THE GIRLS

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie the human centipede or anything associated with it. Nor Do I claim to. If I owned the movie, things would have been a little different. I got this idea from a dream I had a few days ago. Anyhoo, if you have a weak stomach, or hate violence, blood, and all the other things, I recommend you leave now. No, this is not a challenge!

The air was brisk, as the sweet scent of fall was settling in in the college. The sun was setting peacefully over the horizon, as a young girl stayed cooped up in her dorm. Maddie, a young freshman who was ready to prove herself to the world, was diligently studying for her biology exam. As she flipped though the hard cover text, she thought to herself "Biology, I love it, yet I hate to study for it." She twilled her fingers through her chin length blonde hair as she thought about her journey through college. She remembered when she was a freshman in high school, how ambitious she was. She took every honors class available, and studied her butt off just to get a spot in the college of her choice. When she grew older, her evenings were spent either studding or working to get extra cash for college. In her senior year of high school, she overloaded herself with college classes, but it all paid off. Now, as a freshman, she had more college credits than a sophomore. She ran her fingers through her hair some more, feeling the silkiness of it. She looked around at her desk, and concentrated on her Nikon camera. She loved taking pictures of herself, especially when she was supposed to be studying. She grabbed the camera and aimed it at herself and clicked. A perfect shot. It not only captured her ocean blue eyes and pale white skin, but it also captured her Biology textbook that was lying on the table.

"Score! This one's going on Facebook for sure!" She closed her textbook, knowing that she probably knew everything she needed to know for the exam. She ran her fingers up her pale forearm, and felt the strange sensation that her fingers gave her. She closed her eyes, imagining a young man doing that to her. Soon, he would slowly take off her top, and nibble on her neck. Then he will slide his hand into her panties as he pulls them down. She opened her eyes, to see that her phone told her she had a message on facebook.

It was from one of her classmates, saying that she missed her. Maddie shook her head as she deleted the message. She wrote back 1000 times not to send messages, yet the lesbo stalker didn't understand. Maddie closed her phone as she heard the door slowly open. A young girl with straight reddish brownish hair, walked into the room. Her eyes were greenish brownish and her skin was pale, but not as pale as Maddie's. She gave Maddie an exaggerated grin as she said.

"HEY DUDE, THERE'S AN AWESOME KICK ASS PARTY IN CLUB 57, WANNA GO WITH ME?"

"Why sure Molly, I just got done with studying. I would love to go with you."

"Hey, yeah, Sarah's gonna be there too, Hellz ya." Molly wasn't drunk, it was just her personality. She was quite the noise maker, but what a good friend she was. They both began on their trip to Club 57, walking briskly just in case if they miss a memorable mishap. Maddie grinned at Molly as she said

"It's funny, Sarah and I go to the same school, yet we never crossed paths until today. They told me this college was big, but I never thought it was going to be this big."

"THIS college is crap. I have to pay THEM $40,000 just for them to put me in a boring Anatomy Class. When am I going to need Anatomy? I'm majoring in Physics! How do those subjects ever relate!"

"Fate is a funny thing. You may need the knowledge of anatomy one day."

"Blah blah blah blah the college just wants money." They both began to laugh, knowing that her statement was a true one.

The life and sounds of the party were heard before the girls even set foot into the building. There were streamers, glow sticks, and even pieces of toilet paper on the street in front of the building. Molly laughed as she said

"See I told you it's gonna be a wild party! Come on let's go inside Mad Fad." Maddie laughed at her new name as she walked into the glowing building.

Club 57 was the newest attachment to the college. It was built only a few years ago, to be a party and relaxation center for the students. The facility wanted an alcohol free place for the students to go to, but alcohol managed to find its way into Club 57. Also, the club was meant for the college students, but it was open for the general public too for a small fee. Maddie and Molly looked around the room, as they bumped into crazy dancers and hot guys who were trying to find a date. Maddie scanned the room, until she saw Sarah sitting down on a leather couch. Maddie sat down by Sarah, while Molly stood standing, as she looked around the room for hot guys.

Sarah, just like Maddie, had pale skin. Her dark brown hair was long, and still growing, and her bulging eyes were tinted light blue. She smiled at the girls as she said

"Hey I thought I would never see you guys again?" Maddie smiled and said

"So did I, hey how's the college life going for you?"

"Ya, about that, it's HORRIBLE, Never in my life have I thought that learning about music would be so BORING, and to top it off, our professor makes us practice for three hours a day. It's horrible."

"Oh Sarah, it can't be that bad, and think, when you're done with college, you will be a better musician." Sarah groaned. Maddie looked at Molly, who was spotting a giant grin

" Hey Maddie, Sarah, Live a little. Let's go dancing."

"Oh it's ok" Said Maddie. "I just wanted to check up on my friend Sarah. Molly, since we are dorm mates, we see eachother all the time, but I haven't seen Sarah in two months. You can go dancing if you like, but I'm going to chat with Sarah." Molly nodded and smiled a fake smile at Maddie as she walked to the dancefloor.

Sarah folded her hands on her lap, showing that she nervous and uncomfortable.

"I haven't been to a party like this since seventh grade and that didn't have any alcohol in it, I'm a little nervous." Maddie began to rub Sarah's thigh as she said

"Sarah, don't be scared, nobody is going to hurt you, it's a public place. " Sarah's hands began to shake a little as she said

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this. It's like something very very horrible is going to happen and usually my feelings are right."

"Oh Sarah, just relax, everything is fine, and we're still here, look Molly is coming back with boy. I can't believe it, Molly finally found herself a boy haha."

Molly, who was arm in arm with a tall, athletic man, grinned at Maddie and Sarah. Maddie grinned back, as she began to notice the pale skin and black hair of the man who was standing so close to Molly. The man smiled at the girls as he said

"Why hello girls, how are you this fine evening? I was just checking out the scene at Club 57. I don't go to school here but all the other clubs in the neighborhood are filled with creeps so I decided to check out Club 57. So far I like it, and I haven't seen a single creep since I got here." The girls chuckled a little. Sarah was still fidgeting with her skirt as the man sat directly between the two girls. He gave them a quick smile as he said

"My name is Paul Smith. What are your names?"

"Sarah"

"Madeline, but most people call me Maddie." The man clapped his hands and grinned even wider.

"Madeline, Madeline, has anyone ever told you how lovely and full your lips are? Hehe you are one gorgeous girl I must say. Have you ever considered modeling?" Maddie blushed

"No, I always wanted to be a doctor, but thank you. You are very handsome yourself." Paul gave Maddie a smirk.

"So ladies, are any of you related?"

"No" Said Sarah

"But we act like sisters." Maddie chimed in. They all chuckled, as the evening began to turn into night. Paul stretched back as he said

"Girls, girls girls, let's live a little, I'll get you all some vodka drinks and we can have some fun." Molly jumped us as she said

"HELL YA, I LOVE YOU!" Paul then looked at Sarah, and gave her a friendly grin. Sarah, who almost wore a hole in her new dress from all of the fidgeting, looked at the man and said

"I'll just have water." The man glanced his stare over to Maddie , who said

"I'll have one drink but that's it. I have an exam tomorrow." The mad smiled as he walked outside of the club. Then, Maddie and Molly huddled together as they began to giggle like immature schoolgirls. Molly looked at Maddie as she said

"He's so dreamy, I love his silky black hair."

"Me too, he is just irresistible. Hey Sarah, what do you think?" Sarah stared them, with her eyes looking more bulged out than usual, as she said

"I have a bad feeling about him, he seems almost too nice." Maddie gave a slight chuckle as she said

"Oh Sarah, stop being so paranoid and live a little. You know, we only have one life." Sarah nodded as Paul re-entered the club. He was balancing three drinks as he walked across the room the girls. He looked at Sarah and said

"Sarah, grab your water, it's the blue cup." Sarah grabbed it and took a small sip. Paul then handed Maddie and Molly their drinks. Maddie laughed, she had never drank alcohol before, but she always wanted to try. She looked at Molly, who was already halfway done with her drink. Maddie took a sip and to her surprise, it tasted fruity. She took another drink, letting the liquid quench her thirst. Molly, who was already done, began to laugh at Maddie, as she said

"Maddie, you drank it all? Man I couldn't have done that when I was a newbie drinker haha." Maddie looked down at her hand to find her cup was empty. She looked over at Sarah, to find that Sarah was suddenly sleeping. She went to poke Sarah to wake her up, but she began to feel tired too. She laughed and almost fell off the couch as she said

"Molly I'm drunk."

"HAHA I KNEW THAT WOULD GET YOU DRUNK." Molly put her head on Maddie's chest as she began to feel sleepy too. Paul, who was watching the drunken girls, waved his hand as he said

"Hey, you guys getting tired already? I can take you all back to your dorms if you want." The girls nodded as they followed Paul out of the back exit. He led them to a black van, and opened the back door for them. Too drugged up to know any better, the girls entered his car and fell asleep on the cushions. They felt the car begin to move, but thought nothing of it.

Paul turned the radio on, as he said

"That was easy, too easy. Now it's time for the fun part."

TO BE CONTINUED…..

PART II

THE BEGINNING

The room was dark, and had a sweet musty smell, very bittersweet. Paul tied the girls up to hospital beds, and then waited. A young girl, about the same age at the victims, stepped into the room. Her hair barely touched the tip of her ears, and her mouth was thin as a line. Her skin was just as pale as Maddie's, and her eyes were mainly green, but had spots of red and yellow mixed in. She wore a knee length white dress and a purple necklace. She grinned at the girls, who were beginning to stir. The girl knew when one of them woke up, all of them would follow. She walked over to Paul, as her mouth widened into an evil grin.

"So Paul, you got all the girls I wanted, I am impressed."

"Well, they were sitting by eachother, so it was easier than I expected. So Yuuki, when are we going to have some fun with them?"

"In three weeks, we still have to get Maddie and Molly's stomach strong enough for this. You know, we can't have them dying just because they got sick from their diet." Paul chuckled as he stated

"I know, but it's going to be hard waiting those three weeks. You know how bad they deserve this."

"Oh yes, and they're going to get what they deserve. I picked out each spot for them, and Maddie is going to be #2."

PART III

AWAKENING

The world was a blur, as Maddie slowly began to open her eyes. The world was spinning, almost too fast, as Maddie began to wake up. She felt an itch on the tip of her nose, and as she went to scratch it, she found that she couldn't. As she became more and more conscious, her situation became more and more clear. She looked around the room, to find that her companions were bound also. She saw Paul sleeping peacefully on a chair. She glanced over to Sarah, then to Molly, as she began to yell.

"WAKE UP, SARAH, MOLLY, WAKE UP!" Paul woke up with a start, as the two other two girls slowly began to regain consciousness. Paul began to laugh, as Maddie struggled in her bonds.

"So I see you woke up". He said

"LET US OUT OF HERE! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE COLLEGE!"

"Oh only if I could." He said sarcastically

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? JUST UNTIE US!" Sarah began to struggle after Maddie said that.

"If I untied you, Yuuki would get very upset, and nobody likes it when Yuuki gets upset." Maddie struggled even more, but to no avail. Sarah struggled even more.

"SO WHY ARE YOU KEEPING US HERE?" Maddie yelled

"You will find out in three weeks. Right now, remain sitting, and eat whatever Mistress Yukki gives you, no matter how bad it tastes. Do you understand?" Sarah stopped struggling, looked at Paul, and said

"So, where is Mistress Yukki?"

"Getting ready. She insists on changing her hair color for the event, I don't know why. Women are strange creatures I tell you that. Anyhoo, I think I hear her coming downstairs now."

By the time Yukki was downstairs, Molly was struggling and yelling so fast that it sounded like she was speaking a different language. Yukki laughed, as she twirled her fingers through her short black hair. Her light blue eyes looked at the girls in a deeming manor as she said

"Hello girls, welcome to your new life." Maddie looked at Yuuki, thinking she sounded so familiar, yet so distant. Like a dream that just faded away. Yukki began to walk over to Paul, gave him a permanent marker, and said

"Mark them."

Yukki laughed as Paul began to write numbers on the victims hands. Yukki danced as she Paul began to sing

"Sarah is one" Mark.

"Maddie is two." Mark.

"And last of not least, Molly is three." Mark. Yukki spun around some more, almost falling down, as she sang

"Sarah is one, not a bad one, and Molly is three, kind of slippy. But Maddie is two, and her life is now poo hahahaha." Paul chuckled as Yukki did her fun dance around the room. Maddie's heart was pounding. That voice was so familiar, yet Maddie couldn't put a finger on who the auditor was. Yukki, who done dancing, looked at the girls in triumph. She gave them a sadistic smile as she said

"I will be strengthening you guys over the next three weeks. If you are good, I might let you take a 10 minute walking break every day, but if you are bad and try to escape, you will be bound here for the whole three weeks. This is not baseball, and you will not be given three chances to redeem yourself, and escaping is next to impossible due to the fact that the doors lock from the inside. Resistance is futile, and the faster you guys know that, the better. I will be giving you tons of shots, so expect it. Any yes, just like the song, Maddie, as number two, you will have the worst life of them all. Anyway, I have to go to work, so I will be seeing you guys later. " Sarah began to cry, as Molly struggled against her bonds once more. Maddie simple stared at Yukki, with her mouth open in surprise. She not only remembered who "Yukki" was, but she remembered how she met her. "Yukki" was Maddie's facebook stalker.


	2. Chapter 2

PART IV

STREGTHINING

Maddie was still crying when Paul turned off the lights and walked out of the room. Nothing was working, as Maddie desperately tried to untie herself. She looked around the room, to find that Sarah had cried herself to sleep and Molly was staring blankly at the ceiling tiles as if the very soul had been drained from her body. Maddie closed her eyes, as she felt the tight grip of her leather bonds. Hours passed, as she cried herself to sleep.

"There's no escape."

"So am I stuck here?"

"Yes, my little girl, you are, and you are to be my pet." Maddie opened her eyes to find that Yukki was standing directly over her. As Maddie's eyes shifted from left to right, she noticed Yukki was holding a syringe with strange maroon colored fluid in it.

"So Maddie" Yukki started "Are you ready for your first shot?" Maddie shook her head, but in spite of her protests, Yukki jabbed Maddie's arm. Maddie felt hot tears stream down her cheeks and she felt the warmth of the fluid. She looked into Yukki's eyes laughing eyes, as tears strummed down her own. As the fluids in the shot disappeared, Yukki smiled sadistically as she said

"These shots will make you stronger for your future diet."

"WHAT FUTURE DIET?" Maddie demanded. Yukki shook her head as she began to laugh

"I can't tell you now." She began "But I can tell you that these little shots here have been improved greatly since the 1990's. Because of this, we will start the operation in 23 hours"

"WHAT OPERATION? AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING US HERE?"

"Maddie's being a bad girl, she doesn't deserve to have a 10 minute break tonight. And for the record, I'll tell you about the operation before we perform it. We don't want you all trying to run away because you're scared of what Paul will do to you." Maddie began to feel a lump in her throat.

"But-But why would – why would it be so- so bad that we all try to run away."

"You'll find out the day before your operation." Maddie's struggled against her bonds even more, as she looked at Yukki, who was giving the shot to sleeping Sarah. Her throat began to swell up even more. Why was Yukki, her classmate, her friend, doing this to her? She cried even harder as she began to remember her "stalker". Yukki would always congratulate her when she got an answer right in class, or if Maddie got a high score on a test. Yukki always gave flamboyant, hand drawn cards to Maddie for her birthday, and Yukki was the only one who really talked to her on facebook. Maddie looked over to Molly, to find that Yukki was done with all of their shots. Maddie closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and whispered

"I'm sorry I never responded to you." Maddie looked over at Yukki, who clearly didn't hear Maddie's apology. Tears began to flow down Maddie's eyes once more, as she yelped

"I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY I IGNORED YOU AND TREATED YOU LIKE CHOPPED LIVER. PLEASE"

"So." Yukki laughed "You remember me. I always knew you were the smartest one of the bunch. I wonder when the others will catch on."

"Why? Why are you keeping us hostage like this?"

"Oh all the things you don't know. You see, the girls you call your friends, hurt be and made me depressed. I sat around and made scars on myself and I thought about the pain you sent me through."

"Yes, I know those two girls made fun of you but I never did, I never did anything to you"

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU DID NOTHING. EVERY TIME I TRIED TO GET TO KNOW YOU, OR INVITE YOU OVER, YOU WERE ALWAYS TOO BUSY." She sighed heavily "I wanted to meet you, maybe go swimming or take a walk around the park. I wanted to feel your soft skin against mine as I embrace you in my arms. BUT APPERENTLY, YOU WERE TOO BUSY." Maddie cried as Yukki stroked Maddie's wet cheek .

"My darling" Yukki started "The only thing I wanted to do was love you."

Maddie closed her eyes as Yukki leaned down for a kiss, and twitched as she felt Yukki's warm lips on her own. She opened her eyes, to see Yukki romantically staring at Maddie's face.

"Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are? I bet you look even better without any clothes on" Yukki said romantically. Maddie began to feel strange as she listened to Yukki's words.

"You're very pretty too." Maddie said, trying to appease Yukki.

"Thank you dear, it's quite warm in here isn't it." Yukki began to caress Maddie's breast as she said

"We don't want those other two to see us now do we? We can go into another room, away from them." Before Maddie could pretest, Yukki was wheeling her bed out to another room. The strange feeling hit Maddie again. It was a feeling of fear and excitement mixed together. As the entered the room, Maddie felt it was much warmer and lighter than the room she was in. She looked around, to see the Yukki was naked.

"So, Maddie." Yukki started "Aren't you hot in here too. Do you want me to help you get undressed." Maddie began to shake her head but her protests were ignored as Yukki cut off her shirt and bra.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Maddie protested as she began to get that weird feeling again.

"Maddie, if you move and jerk around like that I will accidently cut your pretty skin and we don't want that." Maddie sat still, and wished that her torture would end quickly. It wasn't long until she was completely butt naked, just like Yukki. Maddie began to feel that feeling again as Yukki began to nibble on Maddie's neck and caress her own breast.

"So." Yukki started "Have you ever had an orgasm before?"

"Um- whenever I try to masturbate, it hurts when I try to stick my finger in so I stop."

"Oh Maddie" Yukki chuckled "I will show you another better way to get an orgasm." Yukki then began to kiss Maddie's breasts softly as Maddie closed her eyes and began to relax. Yukki began kissing more, as she worked her way down to Maddie's soft pussy. Maddie began to moan as she felt the effects of Yukki's soft tongue. She began to feel amazing, and then, all of a sudden, she felt as if she was going to explode in an euphoria of pleasure. She closed her as her whole body began to shake with pleasure. All of her senses were temporally lost as she shook in pleasure. Just as her euphoria of pleasure was over, Yukki stopped and smiled at Maddie as she said

"So how was it? Your first time I mean"

"It-It was amazing." Maddie smiled as Yukki gave her a soft kiss.

"Would you like to do this again? Yukki said. Maddie nodded shyly. Yukki chuckled again as she said

"I knew we would be an amazing couple. Now, we need to find you some clothes, here, I'll let you have this gown for now. I have to unchain you so you can get dressed. If you even think about running away, I will chain you back up, naked. Do you understand?" Maddie nodded, as she felt the weird feeling slowly fade away. As Yukki unchained her, Maddie felt a strange warmth in her heart, as if she almost had a connection with her kidnapper. Yukki grabbed the gown and put it over Maddie's head.

"There" Yukki said "You're perfect now." Maddie smiled and began to blush as Yukki tied her back up again. Maddie flopped down on her hospital bed, as Yukki began to chuckle. Maddie smiled warmly as she said

"Yukki, I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

"Maddie, I have always loved you, now you need to get some sleep. Do you want to sleep in here or with the others?"

"I'll sleep with the others, but thanks for the offer."

"Anytime." Maddie fell asleep before they reached the room.

PART V

THE PLAN

The room was unusually bright, as Maddie slowly opened her eyes. She looked around to room to find that Sarah was sitting up wide awake and Molly was still in a daze.

"Sarah." Maddie began. Sarah glanced over, with her makeup smeared from crying, as she said

"I told you."

"Sarah, I think I have a way that could get us all out of here,."

"HOW? Yukki said there's no escape since all the doors lock from the inside." Maddie grinned

"Does Yukki's voice sound familiar to you in any way?" Sarah closed her eyes, and thought hard, before she said

"She does sound familiar, as if….oh my god, it can't be her can it?"

"Yes" Maddie said with a chuckle "And last night she said she loved me, so what I was thinking is that I could get her to release us because she 'loves me'." Maddie began to laugh some more as Sarah grinned

"Maddie." She began "That's genius."

PART VI

TRUE LOVE?

Yukki entered the room a few hours earlier, wearing a hot pink wig and a blue dress. She smiled at Sarah, then to Maddie, as she played with her earlobe.

"So Maddie, how was your sleep."

"It was great, I even had a dream of you."

"I had a dream of you too, how strange." Maddie nodded as Sarah pretended to go back to sleep. Yukki stepped closer to Maddie and began to touch her cheek.

"Maddie" Yukki whispered "I want to show you something, but I will have to unbind you. Are you willing to listen to me and do whatever I say, even if you don't understand why?"

"Yes." Maddie whispered back. Yukki then slowly, almost gracefully, released Maddie from her bonds. The idea of freedom hit Maddie like a thunderbolt, and she wanted to dash out, but she remembered she must stick with the plan, for the sake of her friends' safety. Yukki outstretched her hand for Maddie to hold. As Maddie grasped her hand, Yukki smiled and said

"We should get out of here before Paul wakes up, so we can be alone when we have out little walk." Yukki smiled even more as the idea of a walk with her Maddie set in. Maddie smiled back as Yukki unlocked the front door.

The scent of the newly cut grass was intoxicating to them both. The birds sand loudly, as if they had not a care in the world, and the sun silently shone behind a white cloud. Yukki grasped Maddie's hand as she said

"You're going to enjoy this." The both grinned happily as they made their way across the field and into the woods. Yukki stared at the tips of the trees, as Maddie began to feel that strange nervous feeling again. She looked at Yukki, who was looking at a small animal on a rock, and said

"Yukki, where are we going?"

"We're going to a very special place. I always go here when I feel sad or depressed, but sometimes, I just like to watch nature."

Maddie smiled as her heart began to feel warm, and looked up into the clouds as she wondered if she was beginning to fall in love. Maddie squeezed Yukki's hand harder, as her belly began to feel light.

"Yukki." Maddie started

"Yes my love."

"When will we get to the special place?"

"Maddie." Yukki chuckled "Open your eyes, we're here now."

Maddie looked around and smiled as she found that she was in complete paradise. She glanced at the trees, which looked like they were happily dancing. She looked over at the pond, and saw minnows jumping and playing in the water. She listened to the birds, who were all singing in tune with one another. Maddie began to giggle, as Yukki wrapped her arms around her. Yukki gave Maddie a small kiss on the cheek, as the wind softly blew.

"Yukki?" Maddie whispered

"Yes." Yukki whispered back

"This place is perfect, just like you." Yukki giggled and blushed a little, as she said

"And just like you too." Yukki kissed Maddie again, as they both began to giggle softly.

The day ended quickly, and Maddie was back in the house before she knew it. Maddie began to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the house, as Yukki said

"Maddie, are you tired?"

"Yes, very." Yukki smiled as she said

"Follow me." Maddie began to feel her eyes droop as she followed Yukki to a bedroom with a giant king sized bed. Totally forgetting about her escape plan, Maddie followed Yukki into the room and into the covers. Maddie felt warm, yet confortable, as she felt Yukki wrap her arms around her body. She felt safe, as she leaned into the warmth of Yukki's body. Maddie felt relaxed, safe, and loved, as she slowly began to drift asleep.

PART VII

BETRAYAL

Yukki got up slowly, with her black hair shining in the light of the moon, as Maddie stayed peacefully asleep in the bed. Yukki began to chuckle softly, and thought about Maddie's stupidity, as she slowly injected Maddie with her final shot. She looked down over to the basement door, and remembered Paul had given them their shots when she was in the woods. Everything was in place. Everything was perfect.

"Tomorrow" Yukki thought aloud "Will be the day I get my revenge."


End file.
